


Abbie and Ichabod's Day Off

by marmolita



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod hang out on their day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbie and Ichabod's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from [Zee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zee), who wanted Abbie & Ichabod. Sorry, I kind of suck at fluff.

Abbie Mills likes to start each day with a nice long run. It's been a while since she's had the time, but since it looks like the apocalypse is going to hold off today, she ties her shoes on and pops in her headphones and takes off. She takes a break at mile three to stop by her favorite breakfast spot and grab a couple of breakfast burritos to go. Four more miles and she's knocking on the door of the cabin, soaked in sweat.

"My God," Ichabod says when he opens the door, "What danger is it that has made you run all the way here in your nightclothes?"

Abbie laughs and shoves a burrito into Ichabod's hand, walking past him to get herself a glass of water. "No danger, I like to run for exercise. And these are not pajamas, they're running clothes. You don't expect me to run eight miles in this heat in my uniform, do you?"

Two burritos ( _"How delightful, are these Spanish cooking?"_ ) and a shower later, Abbie is wearing some extra clothes she stashed for emergencies and they are walking to catch a bus headed into town.

Their first stop is the library ( _"Brilliant! A library that is fully open to the public!"_ ) to pick up a few books on US history so that Ichabod can catch up on the past couple hundred years. He reads on the bus on the way to the mall ( _"Dear God, they burned the Capitol?" "The treatment of the natives is reprehensible, this is not what we were fighting for." "Why on Earth would anyone want to buy this 'Alaska?'"_ ).

"I must say, Ms. Mills, this is not what I envisioned when you said we were going to 'the mall.'" Ichabod stares at the bustling shopping center, overwhelmed. "This is more like a great indoor market, though I am not certain what all of these merchants are selling." Abbie rolls her eyes and leads Ichabod into Macy's. Two hours of distractable shopping later ( _"What sort of plant or wool produces this incredibly stretchy fabric?" "It's called 'spandex' and it's artificial." "How can it possible be more inexpensive to transport clothes from 'Bangladesh' than to make them locally?"_ ) Ichabod is outfitted with a modern wardrobe. He is quite entranced by zippers and elastic, and Abbie has to remind him not to play with the zipper on his new jeans in public. They stop in the food court for lunch, and Abbie introduces Ichabod to Thai food.

The afternoon is spent at Abbie's place, Ichabod reading his history books while Abbie watches the game on TV ( _"You mean to tell me the national anthem is an old German drinking song?"_ ). They have dinner at a sushi bar downtown, then Abbie drops Ichabod off at the cabin. She helps him carry in all of the day's purchases, and he walks her back out to the door. "Thanks for letting me drag you around all day," Abbie says as she pulls her keys out of her pocket. "It's nice to have a day off from the apocalypse for once."

"The pleasure is all mine," Ichabod replies with a courtly bow. Tomorrow, Abbie will worry about the Headless Horseman and demons. But tonight, she's taking the night off.


End file.
